<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Sky by sammysouffle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600898">Night Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysouffle/pseuds/sammysouffle'>sammysouffle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollyoaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cute, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:30:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysouffle/pseuds/sammysouffle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James is upset. Liam takes him somewhere</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Donovan/James Nightingale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on. Get up," Liam says, offering James a hand.</p><p>James looks between Liam's offered hand and him with his eyebrows furrowed, "What?"</p><p>”Well, since you seem to be in a foul mood, I want to take you somewhere," Liam replies. </p><p>“I have no desire to go anywhere, Liam,” James replies, pulling his blankets and his knees closer to himself on the couch. </p><p>“Please?” Liam pleads. “If you don’t like this place, then you are more than welcome to break up with me.” </p><p>“If this turns out to be the Loft---” </p><p>“It’s not The Loft,” Liam assures him and offers him his hand again. </p><p>James sighs and smacks his palm on top of Liam’s while glaring at him. “Remember. If this turns out to be an awful place, then I have every right to leave you.” </p><p>“You do, and I won’t complain. Scout’s honour.” Liam puts up three fingers of his empty hand and smirks at James. </p><p>***</p><p>The ride is quiet and James spends most of his time with his arm propped against the windowpane while staring out into at the dark sky, lit up with stars. He can feel Liam’s eyes on him but says nothing. He knows his partner has questions, but James has no disposition to answer any of them today. </p><p>It is not long before the car climbs upwards, making it rock on the unpaved road. </p><p>“Are we going to the cliff?” James asks, worried. That cliff does not exactly have wonderful memories for him. He doesn’t know what Liam is thinking. Does he want them to break up? </p><p>“I know you don’t like the cliff, but I need to show you something.” The car comes to a halt on the top, and Liam turns to look at James. “Come on. I think you will like this.” </p><p>James sighs in exasperation. He gets out of the car and follows Liam, who climbs on top of the bonnet of his car. </p><p>“What?” Liam asks when James doesn’t sit up beside him. “I won’t bite, James. Well, not unless you ask me to.” </p><p>James rolls his eyes and climbs onto the cold bonnet beside Liam. </p><p>“Look,” he says, pointing towards the sky. </p><p>James turns to look up at the night sky and sees the bright, shining stars. “That’s what you wanted to show me?” He tries not to sound disappointed, especially not with the way Liam is smiling at him. </p><p>“Yes,” Liam replies. “I know it’s nothing special but---” </p><p>“It’s beautiful,” James blurts, not wanting to disappoint him. </p><p>“Before my mother turned to drinking,” Liam explains, “...she’d sometimes randomly put Adam, Jesse, and me in the car and bring us to her favourite spots to watch the stars. It became a thing after that. The three of us kept the tradition going when we moved here, and we’d often come up here to watch them. There’s something---” </p><p>“---calming about watching the stars?” James asks. It’s peaceful. The ocean is silent tonight and the wind scarce. It is the perfect night to be up here. </p><p>A comfortable silence falls between them. Liam reaches out to James and James easily moves towards him and rests his head against Liam’s shoulder, who wraps an arm around him. </p><p>“Today is Mac’s death anniversary,” James finally tells him. </p><p>“I know,” Liam replies. “Four years.” </p><p>“How did you know?” James asks, looking up at his partner. </p><p>“I make it my business to know everything about you.” </p><p>“Not weird at all,” James remarks jovially. “But yes, it’s been four years.” </p><p>“I wish I knew what to say, James,” Liam says with the honesty that James loves most about him. </p><p>“But that’s exactly what I need right now. For you to say nothing,” James replies, staring up at the beautiful night sky. </p><p>“So... are you breaking up with me after this or---” </p><p>“I think I’ll keep you around,” James teases. “For now.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>